Hunger Games Songs
by fanficsdaydreamer
Summary: Songs for Cato, Clove, and Finnick and Annie. Warning: three out of four are really sad... I'll add more songs if I come across them.


**AH! CORRECTION- see the third song. (Clove: Her Death)**

Okay, once I came across a Sick Puppies song. I probably would not have liked it, but it fit Cato. PERFECTLY! Anyways, I came across some another song that fit him at a certain point in the book (in my opinion- but it really works!), and I was thinking "hey, why don't I make a playlist of songs that fit Cato at different points of the book?" Well, I spent a couple of hours song-hunting- searching for lyrics on Google. Whatever. Anyways, it didn't work out too well... But I came across some songs that work for other people/times. So here they are! (I'm not going to post all the lyrics of the songs, 'cause that can be annoying. So I'll just post the parts that work the best. I strongly advise listening to these songs. (And thinking "Hunger Games."))

**Cato's Theme: Survive by Sick Puppies:**  
'Cause I'm one who will survive

And nobody puts up a fight  
They die!  
They die!

But I'll do what I wanna do  
'Cause I wasn't built to lose

I mean, really? "I'm the one (specifically "ONE") who will survive?" "They die! They die!" I mean, it screams "I'm Cato killing people in the Hunger Games and I'm gonna be the VICTOR!" LISTEN TO IT! (Warning, though: there is a lot of swearing.) Listen and think CATO. You'll see (actually, you'll hear) what I mean.

**Cato: Clove's Death: Hello by Evanescence  
**This one isn't so long, so I'll put more of it. And I'll explain a bit more. (And it doesn't all HAVE to be about Clove's death- just the overall effect of the Games- but I see it that way.)

Has no one told you she's not breathing? **(Clear enough.)**  
Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to **(He's the last Career. He's on his own now, hunting down Thresh. He has a lot of time to think and no one to talk to.)**  
Hello

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream **(He doesn't want to believe she's gone.)**  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken **(He acts fine for the audience- makes them believe he is fine when he's really scarred. He tells them he isn't broken.)**  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide **(He's playing for the audience, hiding inside himself. He's living a lie- he's no longer the same tough guy he was when he entered the arena, but he acts like it and hides his brokenness inside.)**  
Don't cry **(The cameras...)**

Once again, LISTEN TO IT! It's an amazing song no matter what, and it's 10x more depressing when you think of this. If anyone wants to make a Clato video with this song, I'd love you forever! (I'd appreciate it if you gave me credit for the song idea, but I won't kill you if you don't. :) )

**Clove: Her Death: I'm in Here by Sia** _CORRECTION_: It's the Piano/Vocal version that is what I had in mind.  
This is about Clove calling for Cato and her death in general. (Pretty self-explanatory.)

Can't you hear my call?  
Are you coming to get me now?  
I've been waiting for  
You to come rescue me,  
I need you to hold,  
All of the sadness I can not,  
Living inside of me.

I'm crying out, I'm breaking down,  
I am fearing it all,  
Stuck inside these walls,  
Tell me there is hope for me  
Is anybody out there listening?

**Finnick and Annie: Mirror This Morning by Jason Spooner  
**This fits many parts of them- how they were changed after the Games, going back to life in District Four, etc. I couldn't find it on YouTube, but you can listen to it here (take away the spaces): www . songcirclemusic profiles / ODQyNS04YTM3Y2Q

You looked at me and turned to fill the salt shaker  
Even-though it was your time to go **(Annie going to into the Hunger Games.)  
**...  
All these walls are falling in on me  
like the people that we used to know  
and the people, that we used to be

Take me to the ocean, by the waterside  
We'll fade into the motion of the outgoing tide  
Laughter is the thing I miss the most  
I looked into the mirror this morning  
could've sworn I saw a ghost

I've been here all along  
I've been here all along  
I've been here all along  
I've been here all along

That's it for now, but I'll add in new chapters if I come across any more songs! I encourage you to listen to all of these songs! And let me know if you make any videos for any of these songs. (They're all so sad... :'( ...but I love them.)


End file.
